Help Me
by Tauries4597
Summary: Apapun yang terjadi kita adalah sahabat, kan? Author's note: Every country have a dark side./NO YAOI and Lithuania's center!


**_Help Me..._**

 ** _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_**

 ** _This story's idea & OC's © Tauries4597_**

 ** _Summary: Apapun yang terjadi kita adalah sahabat, kan? Author's note: Every country have a dark side._**

 ** _Warning: maybe OOC, a little gore, no yaoi, rate M, some typos, semua ide untuk main-main meski nyiksa author juga_**

.

Mayat yang bertebaran dengan warna darah sebagai alasnya segera membuat ia merinding. Ditambah lagi dengan gedung-gedung yang sudah tidak berwujud dan senjata-senjata berat menghiasi serta dirinya yang kini berpakaian seperti... saatnya berperang dulu? Saat dirinya masih dibawah kuasa kepala komunis itu?

' _B-bukannya tadi aku mau membuat_ Cepelinai _di dapur, y-ya? D-dan kenapa pakaianku begini!?'_ jerit laki-laki berambut coklat muda itu histeris dalam hati. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi betapa ia paniknya dengan keadaannya kini.

" _Sir_ Lithuania, sudah saatnya kita berangkat."

Dan pernyataan singkat dari laki-laki lain yang tampaknya lebih pendek darinya membuat Lithuania menoleh. Bisa dibilang Lithuania agak heran dengan laki-laki yang memakai seragam persis seperti yang ia pakai, hanya saja laki-laki itu memiliki satu buah _badge_ bintang di dada kirinya sedang Lithuania memiliki 3 _badge_ bintang.

"O-oh, baiklah." Baik, kini ia tambah bingung; bagaimana ia bisa menuruti perkataan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal?

Lithuania yang kini berjalan didepan orang yang memintanya 'berangkat' barusan, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga matanya terbelalak melihat sekitarnya yang kini bukanlah medan perang—setidaknya itu yang Lithuania tangkap setelah melihat pemandangan yang _bloody_ barusan.

Terpaku dengan pemandangan baru, Lithuania segera menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memeriksa sekitar tanpa berpindah dari tempatnya. Tampaknya sebuah gedung yang sudah tak terpakai, simpul Lithuania dengan wajah yang kini mulai berkeringat dingin. Kaca-kaca besar berwarna pelangi yang dijadikan sebagai jendela tampak setengahnya hancur dengan perabotan yang sudah tidak jelas wujudnya berada disekitarnya.

Dan, omong-omong, laki-laki yang sebelumnya meminta dirinya 'berangkat' membuat suasana semakin horor. Lithuania seharusnya tahu kapan laki-laki itu menghilang karena, ayolah, ia itu ahli berperang [1], meski akhirnya ia dikalahkan Rusia juga.

Menggeleng keras berusaha menepis kenangan buruknya, Lithuania berjalan pelan menuju dinding besar berwarna merah marun yang tepat berada didepannya. Kini adanya lukisan-lukisan tua yang terpampang di dinding itu kian jelas. Dengan kedua alis menukik turun tanda heran, ia mengamati lukisan-lukisan itu dan segera ia sadari bahwa itu adalah lukisan salah satu rakyatnya yang seharusnya sudah hancur ketika perang.

"Kenapa lukisan ini ada disini?" Beberapa detik Lithuania habiskan untuk menatap lukisan tersebut hingga ia tersentak seolah ia baru mengingat sesuatu

Dan memang ia baru ingat bahwa lukisan itu persis seperti yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Setidaknya yang ada dirumahnya itu masih baru dan sangat terawat, tidak seperti lukisan yang ada didepannya yang bahkan kanvasnya pun tidak berwujud.

Sedetik kemudian, perhatiannya pun teralihkan oleh suara seperti barang jatuh. Sumber suara itu dari perabotan rumah yang tampak seperti gunung; tertumpuk dan tidak jelas bagaimana urutannya. Penasaran, Lithuania pun berjalan perlahan mendekati 'gunung' itu hingga...

SYUUT!

"Eh?"

Lithuania refleks mundur satu langkah ketika tiba-tiba satu anak panah melesat kearahnya. Anak panah yang tampaknya membidik jantungnya. Ah, bukan, tidak hanya tampaknya membidik tapi memang mengarah ke dada kiri tempat jantungnya berada.

Kenapa begitu? Karena anak panah itu sudah tertancap di dada kiri sang mantan anggota Uni Soviet.

Darah jelas mengalir begitu saja dari tempat anak panah itu tertanam. Panik, Lithuania segera berusaha mencabut anak panah itu yang sayangnya usahanya terhenti ketika aliran darah itu juga ternyata mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Lithuania pun jatuh terduduk dengan seluruh berat badannya bertumpu pada lutut kaki kirinya. Pandangan yang mulai kabur, rasa sakit yang menyiksa dari luka maupun tenggorokannya, dan rasa putus asa tidak bisa mencabut anak panah itu nyaris membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Hingga satu suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal menyusup kedalam telinganya. Lithuania tidak perlu menoleh ke kanan atau ke kiri—yang bisa berdampak buruk pada keadaannya yang sudah sangat buruk—karena sumber suara itu duduk santai didepannya, tepat diatas kursi kayu yang tidak memiliki sandarannya lagi. Dengan mata menyipit berusaha menajamkan pandangannya, ia melihat laki-laki berambut pirang menyala tersenyum kearahnya. Kacamata hitam yang laki-laki itu pakai membuat Lithuania tidak bisa melihat warna matanya.

"Wah, tembakanku tepat, ya, Lithuania?" Lithuania membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya, bahwa yang menembaknya barusan adalah salah satu sahabatnya yang sama-sama tergabung dalam _Trio Baltic._

"E-Estonia!? A-apa yang kau la—uhuk!" Lithuania kembali mencengkram dadanya dengan tangan kanan sedang tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya, hendak menghentikan aliran darah dari mulutnya yang sayangnya tidak berhasil. Dengan kepala tertunduk namun tetap berusaha menatap wajah Estonia yang kini menunjukkan senyuman yang sangat mengerikan. _'Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu!'_

"Jangan banyak bicara atau lukamu akan semakin menyakitimu, Lithuania." Estonia bangun dari kursi kayu yang tadi ia duduki lantas berjalan santai menghampiri sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

Sayangnya kini Estonia tidak menganggap sosok Lithuania didepannya sebagai 'sahabat'. Dengan senyuman mengerikan yang kini terkembang sepenuhnya, Estonia menarik kasar rambut Lithuania hingga wajah keduanya saling menatap. Dengan mata sayu tanda kekurangan darah dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, Lithuania berusaha membuka matanya selebar mungkin yang ternyata membuat Estonia terkekeh. Tidak pernah Lithuania tahu kalau Estonia bisa tertawa seperti itu, tawa yang sangat ia takuti.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini, kau tahu? Aku mulai bosan dengan keberadaanmu di _Trio Baltic_. Yah, memang itulah artinya _Trio_ , kan, dengan adanya aku, kamu, dan Latvia?" Lithuania tampak tersentak pelan. Ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau sahabatnya bisa berpikir seperti itu tentangnya. _'Apa salahku?'_ tanya Lithuania dalam hati yang tidak ia sadari matanya mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Oh, kamu menangis? Tumben, ya. Biasanya kamu hanya menangis kalau Latvia atau Polandia buat masalah." Estonia melepaskan rambut Lithuania dengan kasar hingga membuat kepala pemilik rambut itu membentur lantai. Mengacuhkan keadaan Lithuania yang baginya menyedihkan, Estonia kembali berujar, "kalau kamu mau kaget atau apa, bukan saatnya, kau tahu?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Estoni—AKH!"

Sebuah pedang yang cukup panjang menusuk tepat di bahu kiri sang _Lithuanian_ dan itu sukses memotong kalimatnya menjadi erangan. Seakan suaranya yang parau tidak cukup menunjukkan betapa dirinya menderita, pedang yang menusuknya itu dibuat semakin dalam. Meski begitu, tampaknya 'pedang' itu tidak akan menusuk jantungnya yang hanya berjarak 5cm dari tempat ia tertusuk. Disela-sela erangan yang menyakitkan, Lithuania berusaha mengangkat pandangannya; mencari tahu siapa yang menusuknya dan ketika ia melihatnya, segera ia menyesali keputusannya.

Wajah yang terbilang imut itu biasanya dihiasi dengan senyuman. Yah, tidak jarang pula senyum gugup muncul acap kali _Trio Baltic_ bertemu dengan personifikasi Rusia. Meskipun begitu, Lithuania tidak habis pikir bagaimana senyum manis rekannya itu kini berganti dengan senyuman sadis. Air mata yang sejak awal mengalir kini mulai membuatnya terasa sesak meski sudah berulang kali ia terbatuk demi melonggarkan pernafasannya.

"L-Latvia... A-apa yang k-kau lakukan...? K-kenapa kalian b-berdua melakukan i-ini p-padaku?" bisik Lithuania tidak percaya

Mendengar namanya disebut, Latvia, anggota _Trio Baltic_ yang paling kecil itu tampak terkekeh kecil. Jelas sekali kalau ia puas dengan pedangnya yang kini ujungnya bermandikan darah teman seperjuangannya dulu. Dengan tangan kanan yang masih menggenggam erat pegangan pedang, Latvia perlahan merunduk dan ketika ia dalam posisi setengah terduduk, Latvia berbisik, "hehe, aku setuju dengan Estonia, kau tahu? Jujur saja aku suka sifatmu yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku tapi, yah, mengganggu juga. Kenapa? Karena kamu bukan ibuku, ok?"

Sedetik kemudian, Lithuania menemukan pedang yang menusuknya kini semakin dalam dan mempersempit jarak dengan letak jantungnya. Jeritan pilu senantiasa keluar dari bibir Lithuania, berharap orang yang menusuknya berhenti menekan mata pedang itu. Sayangnya, bukan pedang yang ditarik yang ia temui melainkan senyuman yang mengerikan tampak terkembang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya di wajah manis Latvia. "Hehe, ada apa? Lithuania ingin aku mencabut pedangku ini? Wah, sayang sekali karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Mau tahu kenapa? Oh, aku sudah menyebutkannya di awal, ya?"

Nada riang yang senantiasa menghiasi ucapan Latvia sungguh membuat Lithuania muak, namun itu berbeda dengan Estonia yang tampak sangat menikmati adegan tersebut. Melepaskan genggamannya dari pedangnya perlahan, Latvia mengelus pipi kanan Lithuania yang kini terlihat sangat pucat dengan setitik darah menghiasi bagian bawah mata sang Lithuanian. "Yah, apapun yang terjadi aku tetap sayang padamu, kok, Lithuania. Ya, kan, Estonia?" Latvia mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap sang _Trio Baltic's hacker_ yang tersenyum sadis kearahnya; mengetahui kalau keduanya memikirkan hal yang sama

"Kau benar, Latvia. Aku tetap sayang padamu, kok, Lithuania." Perlahan Estonia mulai merendahkan dirinya dan ketika posisinya setengah terduduk seperti Latvia, Estonia pun mengelus rambut Lithuania yang terasa sangat lembut ditangannya. "Karena kami sayang padamu dan aku tahu kamu juga sayang kami, biarkan kami bermain seperti ini lebih lama." Estonia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Lithuania yang Estonia yakin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara penuh. "Ok?"

Seketika itu juga, pandangan Lithuania menggelap meski ia masih bisa merasakan sakit ditubuhnya, terutama bahu kirinya. Sesaat ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Estonia dan Latvia yang ditelinganya terdengar seperti tawa iblis yang berbahagia menemukan sebuah mainan.

.

.

"...nia."

 _Siapa?_

"...ania."

 _Siapa itu?_

"LITHUANIA!"

"APA!?"

Dan satu kata itu sukses membuatnya terbangun. Dengan rambut coklat sebahu yang tampak berantakan, Lithuania menemukan dirinya duduk didepan _counter_ dapurnya. Terdiam sejenak dengan tatapan intens dari kedua sahabat seperjuangannya yang diarahkan padanya, perlahan Lithuania menunjukkan senyuman lembut yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada dunia.

"O-oh, Estonia, Latvia, ada apa? Tumben sekali kalian datang kerumahku." ujar Lithuania pelan sembari beranjak dari kursi. Dengan tangan yang mengusap wajahnya dari kiri ke kanan, Lithuania berulang kali mengucap syukur bahwa kejadian mengerikan yang ia alami barusan hanyalah mimpi. _'Mungkinkah karena aku terlalu sering menonton film dari Amerika-_ san _? Ah, tapi aku baru sekali menontonnya dari sekian video yang dia berikan padaku.'_ gumam Lithuania dalam hati setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai merasa tenang.

Ya, tenang, sampai ia menemukan dirinya jatuh terduduk diatas lantai. Perlahan namun pasti, Lithuania merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur dan itu segera membuatnya mengedipkan mata sampai menepuk kepalanya sendiri, berusaha menajamkan pandangannya. Merasa ada yang aneh, Lithuania mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Estonia dan Latvia yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka memanggil Lithuania barusan.

Bedanya, ekpresi khawatir diwajah Estonia dan Latvia kini berubah menjadi senyuman sadis.

Persis seperti yang ada di mimpinya barusan.

"A-apa..." Lithuania tidak kuasa menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia menelusuri bahu kirinya...

...dan ia tahu kalau mimpinya bukanlah disebabkan oleh film-film khas Amerika.

"Heh, akhirnya kamu bangun juga, Lithuania." Terdengar suara yang sarat akan kepuasan dan sesekali diselingi tawa kecil dari tempat Estonia dan Latvia berdiri; Lithuania tidak perlu melihat wajahnya karena suara Estonia sudah sangat familiar baginya.

"Aku setuju. Memang tidak enak kalau bermain dengan lawan yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ya, kan, Estonia?" Kali ini suara yang seharusnya tidak terdengar sekeras ini mengisi telinga Lithuania. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Latvia yang biasanya tampak lemah kini tersenyum puas dengan aura yang tidak bisa dibilang bersahabat.

"Nah, berhubung Lithuania sudah sadar..." Estonia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya lantas melirik Latvia yang masih tersenyum sadis

"Mari kita lanjutkan permainan kita..." Tambah Latvia yang menyadari lirikan Estonia tanpa melunturkan senyumannya yang mengerikan

" **Lithuania.** "

Dan satu kata yang diucapkan bersamaan oleh Estonia dan Latvia merupakan kata terakhir yang Lithuania dengar sebelum akhirnya suara-suara erangan yang menyakitkan menghiasi rumahnya.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gaya bob dan berwajah oriental tengah duduk didepan televisinya sambil sesekali menyeduh teh hijaunya. Sejenak laki-laki itu menyesap tehnya perlahan dalam diam sampai ia melirik kearah kanannya; kearah laki-laki besar dan berambut _platinum_ yang tersenyum _childish_ kearahnya. Menghela nafas perlahan, laki-laki yang berwajah oriental itu meletakkan tehnya diatas meja dan memutar badannya sehingga menatap tamu yang tidak diundangnya itu.

"Baiklah, Roshia- _san_. Saya sudah melakukan apa yang Anda mau, sekarang biarkan mereka bertiga tidur dengan tenang." ujar laki-laki berambut bob itu pelan sembari menatap tajam tamunya yang ternyata si beruang merah, Rusia

"Hehe, Nihon memang hebat, _da_. Aku sudah berulang kali mendengar kalau _game_ buatanmu memang hebat, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu juga bisa membuat _game_ menyenangkan seperti ini, _da_." Nihon, atau bisa dipanggil juga Japan tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia mendengar kata 'menyenangkan' dari bibir sang mantan Tirai Besi itu

' _Menyenangkan?_ Game gore _yang aku yakin tidak akan disukai Amerika-_ san _dibilang menyenangkan?'_ gumam Japan tidak percaya dalam hati sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran musuhnya yang juga musuh bebuyutan sang negara adidaya sana

"Saya terima pujian Anda, Roshia- _san_. Nah, karena sudah larut malam, biarkan saya matikan _game_ ini dan membiarkan Lithuania- _san_ , Estonia- _san_ , dan Latvia- _san_ menginap disini." _'Karena saya yakin mereka bertiga tidak akan bisa bangun sepenuhnya untuk bisa sampai dirumah mereka masing-masing.'_

Dan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Japan mengundang anggukan tanda setuju dari Rusia yang masih memasang senyum _childish_ yang sungguh bisa menipu siapapun yang pertama kali melihatnya. " _Da_ , aku mengerti. Kutitipkan mereka disini, _da_. Akan kujemput mereka besok siang, _da_."

Sedetik kemudian, Rusia tampak membungkuk sekilas lantas berjalan santai meninggalkan rumah Japan dengan keran air besi senantiasa ditangannya. Melihat kepergian kepala komunis itu, Japan segera menghela nafas berat lantas melirik kearah kirinya untuk menemukan tiga laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai Trio Baltic tampak tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja yang satu dengan _kotatsu_. Jangan lupa benda yang seperti kaca mata yang menghiasi kepala mereka bertiga.

Japan akui bahwa permintaan _absurd_ seorang personifikasi Rusia tidak bisa ia tolak. Meskipun begitu, Japan penasaran dengan alasan Rusia yang menginginkan Lithuania untuk menjadi korban dalam _game_ MMORPG buatannya itu. "Mungkinkah karena Lithuania-san pernah menjadi bawahan Amerika- _san_? Ah, tapi rasanya itu tidak cukup kuat untuk Roshia- _san_ menempatkannya menjadi korban _game_ ini."

Meski Japan akui bahwa data dari _Trio Baltic_ yang dipaksa mengikuti _game_ ini sangat membantu, Japan berjanji bahwa ketika _Trio Baltic_ bangun nanti sudah tidak ada _game_ yang mengerikan ini; dengan kata lain, Japan berjanji akan menghapus semua data tentang _game_ ini.

"Maafkan saya, Lithuania- _san_ , Estonia- _san_ , Latvia- _san_." gumam Japan ketika ia melepaskan ketiga benda yang seperti kacamata yang menghiasi kepala _Trio_ _Baltic_ tersebut dan menarik tiga lembar kain untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Dengan ekspresi wajah penuh penyesalan, Japan memejamkan matanya dan berjanji tidak akan mengikuti rasa penasarannya akan adegan berdarah sampai membuat simulasi _game_ yang sangat berbahaya itu.

' _Meskipun begitu, ini menyenangkan juga, ya.'_ Dan tawa kejam yang berasal dari lubuk hati Japan yang terdalam pun mulai memenuhi jiwa sang personifikasi Negeri Sakura itu, meski sang personifikasi itu sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

 _-fin-_

.

 _That's it_. Aku tidak tahu mau bicara apa... Sungguh _fic_ ini sudah lama menghantui _author_. _Author_ sendiri tidak suka _genre_ satu ini makanya nyaris tidak pernah baca komik atau apapun yang mengandung _genre_ ini, tapi... Ah, yasudahlah.

Untuk yang penasaran tentang yang dipakai Japan dan mirip dengan kacamata itu, bisa kalian _search_ di Google dengan _keyword_ : 'AmuSphere'. Mungkin yang suka atau sekedar tahu Sword Art Online pasti mengerti~ #numpangpromosi

Oke, kalau ada yang masih bingung, silakan PM _author_ nista ini ya~ XD XD XD

 _RnR please~?_

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
